


A Sign of Affection

by legendaryroar



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Holding Hands, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryroar/pseuds/legendaryroar
Summary: Acxa learns a new Earth custom.





	A Sign of Affection

**Author's Note:**

> For Sapphic September Day 9: **Holding Hands** or ~~“I can’t imagine what my life would have been like without you.”~~

“What are you doing?” Acxa asked when she felt a hand slide into her own.

“Hmm?” Veronica didn’t look up from the monitor they were watching the training exercises on.

“With your hand,” Acxa said, lifting her own and pulling Veronica’s up with it.

Veronica looked away from the screen and raised an eyebrow. “I’m holding your hand.”

Acxa blinked at her, and then looked down at their joined hands. “Why?”

Veronica turned all of her attention to Acxa, even turning in her seat to face her. She brought her other hand to their joined hands, until she was holding Acxa’s with both.

“Do your people not hold hands?” she asked. “It’s a sign of affection. A comforting gesture.”

Acxa frowned down at their hands. “I do not need comforting. Do I look upset?”

Veronica shook her head with a laugh. “Sorry, not like that. It’s just...it’s nice? Friends and couples do it here on Earth. I’ll try to remember you don’t like it.”

She pulled her hands away but Acxa reached for them and tugged them back. Blue turned to purple over her cheeks.

“I did not say that,” she said, looking down at their hands and sliding her fingers between Veronica’s, interlocking them and squeezing gently.

Veronica leaned closer. “Oh, I see,” she said, grinning and squeezing Acxa’s hands in return. “I’ll try to remember to do this more often then.”

“I would like that,” Acxa said, her cheeks still purple as she looked down at their hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a wee short one today!
> 
> You can find me at [legendaryroar](http://legendaryroar.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
